Cover ups and Lies
by C-Fan
Summary: My first story in a long time. When a  doctor who was in jail breaks out, some people might have to tell the truth.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Swat Kats. I done this for fun and to help my skills in writing.

It daytime in Megakat city as a little kitten filled with joy walks with his mother holding a balloon down the streets of Megakat city. But just then, a gust of wind comes out of nowhere and the boy grabs his mother with his balloon and holds on to her. A few seconds later the winds fades and the boy lets go of his mother. The boy is freak out a bit.

"Mommy where did that wind come from?" Said the boy, but his mother did not know.

The Turbokat flies across the sky of Megakat city doing different spin in the air. Chance Furong aka "T-Bone", the one who Is flying the jet moves the control stick to do the moves that are going on. His partner Jake Clawson aka "Razor" is a little scared at the moment.

"T-Bone would you stop doing spins with the Turbokat!" Said the worried Razor. "I'm sure the new

engine In the Turbokat is working fine. We got to stop a bank robbery in process we don't have time for this."

"I know but look at the speed I'm getting on this!" Said T-Bone, who is enjoying himself flying the Turbokat all over the air. After which he starts to go serious and heads to the bank.

"Your right, sorry Razor, it just that I've been working on the engine for months now and I finally got it done just last week. Come on let to the bank fast."

Over at the bank the Metallikats are seen inside the bank with shotguns in one of their hand. Mac is seen grabbing the bags of money out of the vault while Molly keep the hostages on the ground. The Enforcers are seen blocking the entrance of the bank, Making sure that they don't try to escape.

"Dang those Metallikats" Said Commander Feral, " They almost got all of the money in the bank and as long as they have those hostages we can't go in."

"Commander Feral the Enforcers are in the back of the bank are ready to go." Said one of the Enforcers.

"Good, tell them to move in."said Feral

The Enforcers head in to the bank from the back quickly but Mac notices them. He fires a shell from the shotgun causing the Enforcers to go in to cover."

"Hey Molly..." Said Mac" we have some unwanted guest."

"Take them out" said Molly

Mac fire his gun at the enforcers causing then to take cover behind the back door. Soon they fire there gun at Mac causing him to take cover.

"Sir, we got confirmation that a gunfight is taking place." Said one of the enforcers. " It look like the team not getting though."

Soon the turbokat hovers over the bank. Razor jumps down and lands on top of the bank while T-bone keep the Turbokat running. Razor And looks around to see what going on. He soon sees the Enforcers being pinned down by Mac. See notices a class window on top of the roof and checks to see if unlocked. While this is happening Molly goes to help Mac deal with the Enforcers while being near the hostages to make sure they don't escape. Razor grabs the ledge and drops down Causing Molly to take notice.

" Oh great...the SWAT KATS!" Molly fried a few rounds from the shotgun but Razor jumps over the bank desk to get cover.

"What the matter...can't hit a lady?" Molly mocked.

"Sorry, but I don't see you as a lady. More like a robot who does crime with a female voice." Said Razor. Razor lunches his net at Molly who get caught in it. She drops the shotgun and falls down on the ground while Razor comes of of cover. With a smile on his face.

"One down..." As Razor looks to Mac, he is already tied up by T-Bone who get a cocky smile."

" And no more to go."

" You getting rusty buddy?" Asked T-Bone " I had him done before you were finished."

"You know we been working on the Tubro Kat for weeks now." Said Razor " And I'll haven't been training lately because of it."

"Sure, now let get going before Feral get here and tries to have us behind bars."

T-Bone and Razor get out of the banks though the back. T-Bone parked the Turbo Kat not far from there. They get inside and heads homes with happy looks on their faces . Meanwhile Feral get in the bank and find the Metallikats all tied up.

" Men take those two to their jailcell." Ordered Feral.

Inside the Megakat prison Molly and Mac are seen both inside their cell. Molly laying on the top bunker while Mac is writing on the walls with is claws.

"Well this is just great." Irritated Mac "Dang those Swat Kats. They always get the upper hand on us."

" And you know who fault this is...YOURS! Molly scream at Mac " We could have rob some other bank but NO! you had to chose that one."

" HEY! I wanted to rob a jewelry store!" Scream back " But YOU wanted to rob a bank.

"If you to would both stop screaming at each other I have a way were you could both be rich."

Molly and Mac both stop yelling at each other and look across the cell to see a kat. He is a little big but not as big as Feral.

"Who are you? And why should we care?" Said Molly.

" Oh Molly I heard about him." Said Mac " He was that scientist from the enforcers who was sentenced to life for his project he was paid to do."

"That right" Said the kat " I was paid a lot of money to research cloning. But it was against the law and I was caught. The person who paid me said he had nothing to do with the project. Even though he did."

"So why do you want us?" Asked Molly with a confuse look on her face.

The man laughed " Well first of all I seen you two on TV. You two have skills that are needed. And well second I just thought it would a good idea."

" In case you noticed were in a prison ...were their hundred of guards nearby" Said Mac " How do expect us to work for you when were...

Just then outside the prison a loud noise is heard and a hole is open in the prison. A few guards take notice to this and head for the sound of the noise. The rest of the guards stays at their position to make sure the guard don't escape. Soon one of the guards head over to the kat cell and unlock it, opening his cell. He also does so with Mac and Molly cell who were ready to attack him.

" Does that answer your question?" Said the Kat

" Alright...give us a second for me to talk to my wife." Said Mac. The two kats talk over what to do next after a few seconds they go back to the Kat.

" Let make a deal you get us of of here and pay us then we will work for you." Said Mac

The Kat clap his hands in joy. "Great...Great now let get going. We have a lot to do." Said the Kat

"By the way...I heard about you but I never got your name right." Said Mac

"The name is...Just call me Mr. Doc or Doc ok? oh and don't worry about the guard he with us.

A/N: So this is my first time doing a story in a long time. I didn't know much about writing a story a long time ago. Also, don't know if I will continue this. Sorry If I made any mistakes. Feedback would be nice. Thanks for reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Swat Kats. Enjoy

As they run down the hallway in the prison Molly starts to wonder.

"Hey Doc, what was that noise a few minutes ago?"

" That was an bomb going off. It should cause a bit hole in the prison."

"So that hole going to be are way of escape?" Mac asked.

" Yes and no. Said the Doc. " You see were going out of a hole but not that one. You see that hole was to get the guards attention."

"Back at the warden room the warren can be seen in his chair. A guard is in front of him."

" What was that noise!" Asked the Warden with a confuse and angry look on his face.

" A bomb went off sir." Said the guard " There a hole in the prison."

The warden had a feeling that a hole would be made from the bomb. And he know the that prisoners would try to escape. " I want the guards suit up and armed. Bring the guards around the hole. I have a feeling that some of the prisoners will try to escape. Make sure they don't. Also leave some of the guards near the prisoners cell and make sure they check up on the prisoners in the cells."

"Roger!" Said the guard as he leave the office.

The guards check each sell to see if the prisoners that are in there cage have escape. " All clear over here." Said one guard. " How your end?"

"I'm almost done." Said another. He checks the rest of his cell in his station. Just as he thought that everyone in their cell he notices that two are empty. "We got to empty cells!" The other guard looks at the two cells. " Run a check on who were in those cells."

Meanwhile Mac, Molly and Doc have continued running though the prison for a while. Leaving Mac and Molly inpatient . " Are we there yet? Ask Molly " We been running for like hours now."

"Don't worry we are almost there." Said the Doc " The hole I made should fit us all."While running to the hole they noticed a few guards were in the way. "Oh great.." Said Mac

"One of the guards see them trying to get out of the prison. "We got prisoners trying to escape, Don't move!" The other guards points their guns at the group. Doc gets behind Mac and Molly while the guard that with them steps in " Hold your fire!. I been sent by the warden to take them to a different location."

"We never been told about this." Said one guard

"Do you want to disobey the warden?" Said the guard." The other guard knew how the warden is and would not want to disobey him. " Go though." Said the guard. As they walk past them one of the guard start to ask: "Hey wait...why aren't they handcuff...?" Just then Mac grab the guard gun and starts firing at the guards start to fire back " Lets get out of here!" Said Mac. The groups quickly leaves.

Meanwhile outside the prisons a riot occurs and the prisoners and guards clash.

The group make it the laundry room door. "Where here." Said " I set up a bomb in the wall. It should go off..." As on cue the bomb goes off another hole is formed. The Doc and the group goes inside and find a hole. They notice a truck " Ah good the truck is still here. Come on lets go." They get in the truck with the guard driving."

"Ah come on." Said Chance " We have to focus on fixing up all these cars. We don't have time to be watching TV." The two were sitting on the couch and watching David Litterbin on tv. J ake is interested while Chance is just bored. " Wait, Wait just a little more." Said Razor.

As they continue to watch TV Ann Gora shows up on the TV screen. The Megakat prison can be seen. " Ladies and Gentleman Ann Gora here for breaking news. As you can see from the back a riot has just broken out here at Megakat prison. The enforcers are now coming in to handle the situation right now.….

As Ann Gora continued the two are stunned at this." Change of plans." Said Chance " We got to stop that riot"

" Your right." said Jake " Let suit up."

A/N: " I think you guys might had been confuse when the guard who was with the group had tried to confuse with the other guards. Sorry if you were. I will name the guard soon. Also sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I am setting it up. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own the Swat Kats. **

"So what the damage report?" Feral asked. The enforcers have made it to the prison as the riot continued all over the prison. The guards and enforcers were working together to stop the prisoners from escaping out of the prison and into Megakat city. The battle looks in favor of the authority but the prisoners are still putting up a fight with the weapons they got out of the armory and from some of the guards. One of the guards respond to his question " There are some guards injured from the riot and most of the guards have been captured." Said the guard.

"Enforcers! Take down those prisoners hard!." Said Feral as he order the backup enforcers to move in. OOO

"So this is your hideout huh." Said Molly who looks around the Doc's place. The hideout look old with some of the windows bored up. It a two story building. It had a tv electrify, and food.. it look like a building in construction Which is needed for a person or a kat.

"Yeah...I found out that this place was going to be rebuild but the city doesn't have much cash at the time." Said the Doc " The enforcers won't be looking for us here."

"So now what the plan?"Asked Mac " And who is this guard?".

The Guard had dark and brown fur all over him he is still wearing the guard uniform.

"I'm a friend of doc over here." Said the guard " We know each other back when we where working for Feral. I see you guys made a name for yourself."

"Yes we have" Said a cocky Mac with a simle. " We are one of the top criminals in Megakat city."

"That right Mr..." Said Molly.

"Rock...just call me Rock"

"Ok then Rock.." Said Molly she then wondered. Why have you choose to help him? I know he your friend and all."

"Justice."

"What?" Asked Molly who was confused."

"Justice" Said Rock one more " They did my friend wrong."

"Now that he introduce you to him" Said Doc " Let get to step one of are plan..."

OOO

"This is Ann Gora reporting back to you kats at the Meagakat prison. The riot has stopped for now. I here with commander Feral. "Now Feral, what were the causes of this riot?" She put the mic to Feral " We found causes of bomb parts in the prison, we also know that the bombs were set to go off. Not much info on where the bombs came from." Feral answered he wondered why were set off in the prison.

"Did any inmates escaped the prison?" Asked Ann Gora.

"We don't know about many escaped the prison, but when we do when will get an I.D of them." Said Feral "Now I must leave if you don't mind. Feral leaved Ann Gora to her herself as he walks back to the prison, he head inside and notices the enforcers handcuffing the inmates as well as some of the enforcers bring treated by the medics. He starts to wonder how a riot could be started so easy. Is was like someone planned this with other inmates. But he thought that wouldn't be possible or could it? Either way he was just glad that the riot was under control. He headed up to the warren office and went inside.

"Did you find any info prisoner that escape?" He asked as he look at the warren. " Well I find out that the Metakats have escaped."

Feral hits his fist on the warren table hard " Dawn those Meatakats they must had set off those bombs and that riot."

"There was another person with the kats. We even have their escape on tape." The warren had a tape in his hand. He give it to Feral. " Well for once we have some good news." Feral heads out of the office and into the guards room. The place had monitors and VHS set. There was only one guy in there at the time since the rest were stopping the riot. Feral puts the tape in and soon the monitor shows the three leaving their cells with the guard. Feral soon sees the man leaving with the two and his face shows he shocked. He couldn't believe this guy escape. And is if anyone find out or worse... He had to find this guy asap.

" Is there something wrong commander?" Feral look to see a guard nearby him. The room turned silent for a few minutes. The guard soon wonder if it was a mistake to ask him that. Soon Feral start to speak. " Have anyone else seen this tape?" Feral asked with a serious look on his face. A look that if the guard lied, He would be getting it. " No only us and the warren..."

"Listen to me very clearly." Feral soon got into the guard face " If anybody asks, only the Metakats escaped. DON'T MENTION the man who escaped with him, Don't even tell anyone that I was here looking at this. If anyone finds out about this you will regret it."

The man soon have fear in his eyes. " Got it. Don't tell anyone." Feral soon went out and told the warren the same soon headed back outside.

OOO

"The riot already stopped?" Asked T-bone who with Razor was shocked to hear this. He thought it was going to last longer. "Yeah you guys." Felina answered. " It was pretty easy. Infact".

"Too easy maybe" Asked T-bone. " Were there any prisoner that escaped?"

"I don't know yet. My uncle is trying to find out now."

"Oh I see well at least the riot was stopped." Said Razor " Well we better get going. I don't want Feral seeing us and trying to fine out who we are or arrest us better yet. But you sure you need are help"

" No, were fine,See you guys later." Said Felina. The guys got back the tubokat and lunch off.

"You know... It good to know that the enforcers can handle themselves." Said Razor " At least we can rest a little more easier..." Razor sit back and relax as T-Bone filed the tubokat over Megakat city. He looked over the city and already wondered how this city could be so peaceful at some time with all of the bad guys around." So... I got a date." Siad T-Bone. Razor is surprise at hearing this. He never thougt after all these time of being wit hhim that he be dating. " Your dating!" Said Razor.

"Yeah" Said T-Bone "I got a blind date with a woman coming up." Said "T-Bone " Got it from a good website call ."

"Well good for you."Smiled Razor. He was happy for his friend to be dating. He never seen him go out much. This will be good for him.

OOO

"So we get this stuff right.."Said Molly. She and Mac were assigned to get large tubes to use for the Doc at the Megakat biochemical labs. They were to get about three tubes and some small ones as well.

"Yeah that it." Said Mac. He picked up one of those large tube and headed for the truck they use to get out of the prison. He put one in and head back. Molly meanwhile grab some of the small tube and put them in a box nearby. Rock put the guards to sleep with darts, " I never thought this was easy." Said Rock.

"It never easy." Said Mac " We need to hurry before the Swat cats come." Mac grabs another one of the tubes and carry it out of the room. When it puts in the truck and come back, he start to notice the guards waiting up."Darn" Said Mac "Look like it about to get hard."

"What the!" Said the Guard. He sees the tubes in the truck and rushes Mac. Mac revails his handgun he had hidden and tries to fire it at the guard, But the sounds can be heard form the outside. The Swat Kats hear the shot and looks down.

"Look like there something going at the lab." Razor said.

"Let go check it out." Said T-Bone.

"Crap!" Said Molly " What happen Mac?" She sees the guard and the wound in the leg. "The guy wakes up and came at me." Replied Mac " I had no choice."

"We better hurry before.."

"We arrived..." As soon as they heard that both Mac and Molly see the Swat kats. " So you were the two that left the prison huh? Look like were going to have to being you in again." Said a cocky T-Bone.

"Or not..." A shot was heard as soon as T-Bone finish. It came from Rock as he shot T-Bone with a dart in the neck. T-Bone began to fall down on the floor but stopped mid way.

"T-Bone! are you okay" Asked a worried Razor. " I'm fine...let just focus on these guy before whatever in that dart kicks in.

"Impressive..." Said Rock " Were going, grab the tubes and escape, I'll hold them off." Rock put out is gun and fires it at the duo. Razor and T-Bone take cover but T-Bone start to show dizziness " You okay " Said Razor " I handle these guys. You just stay here." T-Bone wanted to say no. But what was eve in that dart is taking effect and he knew he would be in the way. " Just be careful" Said T-Bone.

Razor lunch smoke from his glove. Soon everyone can't see in the room." Were are they?" Said Mac But as he tries to look for them Razor comes out of nowhere and slams him down. " Got you" Said Razor but before he could do anything else Molly fries a gun every where causing him to move out of the way and let go of Mac. Razor comes at Molly and disarms Molly " Your not going to be using this..." Out of nowhere Rock hits her from behind with his pistol. Knocking him out.

" Were going." Rock said as Mac grab the last tube and Molly grabs the box with the tubes. They head out the back door and leave. T-Bone was out and so was Razor.

After a few minutes sirens can be heard. T-Bone wakes up and sees Razor out.

"I got to hurry and get him out of this place before the cops come." T-Bone carry Razor and put him in the tubokat. Soon they take off.

OOO

Razor wakes up back at the junkyard with a bandage on his head. " You ok?" Asked a worried T-Bone who notices he was up. " Took a big hit in the head"

"I'm fine." Said Razor " Just who was that guy the Megallikats? And what were they doing there?"

" Some important stuff I guess." Said T-Bone.

They both wondered what they were doing there and what was there plan. But they would have to wait until they got some clues. But in the meantime they would have to wait.

**A/N:So...Yeah you might had notice that the chapter was longer than the past chapters. I had more time on my hands. Feedback is welcomed and thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes everything is as planned.." The Doc said as he fix up the tubes with Rocks help. The tubes were used before and need to be clean in order for them to be used. The Metallikats are seen watching the news for updates on the riot. It been a day since the riot took place. " The riot is over" Said Ann Gora " There have been reports on up to eighty injured however no deaths. It also been reported that the Metallikats have escaped the prison. The Metallikats who tried to robbed a bank but was stopped by the Swat Kats, broke out of prison during the riot with an unknown guard . Some people wonder if they were the cause of the riot." Mac shut of the TV screen with the remote. " Look likes they found out were gone." Said Mac. "Looks like thing are going to get tough."

"Hey doc, They didn't even mention your name." Said Molly who look at Rock and Doc working on the tube. " I thought so..." Said Doc " Feral wasn't going to let people know I escape with the prison."

"Why doesn't he want people to know that you escaped?" Molly asked with a confusing look on her face. " Let just said... Feral not going to take any chances." Said Doc. Mac and Molly look at the tubes and notice how Doc and Rock been working on. It been hours scene they started and they haven't let up. " You guys must really care for these tubes. Said Mac " Well of course.." said " Doc " These are the key to my plan... Rock I need you guys to do something for me."

OOO

"I can't believe your still planing on going on that date." Said Jake with a surprise look on his face." We don't even know what was in that dart that hit ya." Jake said as Chance was putting on a tie. Chance was waring a black suit with a silver and Grey tie on. " Look Jake I promise the you can't break promise on women with things such as that."

" Oh boy" Jake said in belief " Look if you feel weird or something call me okay. I don't my friend to die from some dart."

"Don't worry after the date I'll go to a doctor." Chance said as he calls for a taxi to come. "By the way, did you fine out what the Metallikats and guy took for the lab?" Chance asked. He and Jake wonder for a while what the three were doing at the lab. What did they want? And why were they there? " Just some tubes. From what I heard on the news. Some small ones and three larges ones."

"Weird..." Said Chance. A horn could be heard from outside." Well that my ride.. see ya."

Both men waved to each other as Chance got In the txai cab.

" Good for him" Said Jake "Good for him..."

OOO

Chance look around for his date. He was at one of the best restaurant in Megakat city. the place was so good you had to get a year registration. Chance couldn't believe that he was in here. The person who got them in must be powerful in the city. Most of the rich people would come out and eat here. Heck even Divid Litterben once ate here.

" Hello... Luckychance is it." Chance turned around and was shocked.

"Lieutenant.. Feral! I mean... Miss?" Chance said while trying not to give away "T-Bone" ego. "Oh please just call me Felina" Said Felina. She was wearing and black dress on with high heels. Is had on white golves with some make up on. The moonlight made her beautiful. _Wow! _thought Chance _I never thought Is was this beautiful . _She sat down on a chair moved up. "So what your name?" She asked

"T-..Chance." Said Chance not wanting to give away his hero name. " Well nice to meet you."

Minutes have passed and they were getting along well, They knew a lot about each other. Were they came from. What they do in their spare time. They were both having a good time. " I can't believe your still talking to me who work as a junkyard." Said Chance. "So have any plans for the future?"

"You know get married have children that stuff." Answered Felina " What about you?"

"Same thing..once I get my debt paid."

"Your debt?" Said Felina who was confuse with what he said.

" Yeah..stuff happened and me and a friend had to pay up a debt. That why I work at a junkyard."

"Oh.." Felina felt bad for Chance. " Well I'm sure you and your friend will pay the debt. Before you get married."

"Or when I'm eighty I hope." They both laugh for a few seconds. " I like to see you more Chance. Want to go on a date again." Felina asks " Sure I would like that" Chance answered

OOO

"Mayor Manx..." Said Feral as he walked in to the mayor office with a serious " "He" gotten out."

" What do you mean..." Manx wondered what he saying at first but then he gets it. " You mean "him"?" Manx wanted to make sure if it was the Doc. "Yes I mean HIM!" Fearl said " We need to find him now and get him back in jail."

"And how are you going to do that?" Manx asked " I have ways." Said Fearl.

"We better find him fast, Or this could be bad for the both of us."

"What going on..?" Asked Callie who was just went inside to hand Manx files "Nothing Ms Briggs." Said Feral "Just Nothing."

"But..."

"It was nothing " Feral said more dark. Callie leave the room wondering what the two were talking about."

OOO

Professor Hackle drank some water as he watch TV. He allays fought it was nice to take a break from is work. "I see your relaxing professor." He turned around to see his two creations. " Mac...Molly! "What are you two doing here in my lab?" Rock ties him up in a chair. " If you don't do anything stupid you will not get hurt..."

A few minutes passed as Mac and Molly grab some computer hardware. Rock grab some monitors. They put Hackle

" I can't see the doc wanted us to go to a another lab to go get some computers. Said Mac " But if for the money..."

"Doc wanted us to get the computers" Said Rock " And this lab have the best ones. Better than the ones back at the other lab

"I guess" Said Molly they out the stuff in the van and drive off."

OOO

Chance and Fliena ate their dinner and walk out together. They both choose to pay for their own meals even though Chance was willing to pay for both. They went to a park nearby and walked until Felina cell phone went off. "Hold on a sec." she picked it up. " Hello... what! I'll be on my way."

"What happened?" Said Chance who had a worried look on his face. " Someone broke into professor Hackle's lab" I'm sorry but I have to go." She give him her phone number and head for her car. Meanwhile Chance got out his cell phone and called Jake " Hello." Said Jake who picked up the phone."

"We got trouble,someone broken into professor Hackle's lab." Said Chance. " We better suit up fast." said Jake.

" I be there asap." Said Chance. He called a taxi and got in. A few minutes later he was at the junkyard.. as he went inside he though about the date with Felina. He though it was great. He just wish this couldn't had ruined his date. " Oh well.. that my life." Said Chance as he got inside the place.

A/N:** I didn't feel right about having Mac,Molly and Rock steal computers from the same lab if they could hvae gotten it while they were there. Review and feedback would be nice. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you know what they were doing in your lab ?" Feilna asks has she ordered some of the enforcers to look around for clues. She was put in charge of this case and had just just my computer and some hard drives. Said Hackle.

"Anything else?" Asked Feilna " Like how many were they.?

"There were three. My two creations and one other person."

"Did you see the other person face? What did he look like?" Asked Feilna

"No he tried me from behind so I couldn't get a good look at him."

"We think you met the same person we faced." Feilna and Hackle turn around to see T-Bone and Razor in the room. They seem to cause a bit of commotion as different Enforcers look at them " Your creations and that same guy stole some tube from Megakat city lab." Said Razor. " The guy who was with them seem be the same person who was here.

"We tried to stop them, but that guy was skilled."Said T-Bone " First some tubes are stolen and now this."

"You know, you guys should be glad my uncle isn't here." Said Feilna "Cause he would be try to arrest you two"

"I guess we should be lucky." Said Razor."

"Well I guess we should get going since your team looking over the place." Said T-Bone. Be careful if you see that guy. He is skilled.

"Am I always?" Asked Feilna. T-Bone and Razor look at each other then back at Feilna

"We guess. Dr. Hackle, was there anything about your computers that would want to make the three take them?

"Well my computers are from the latest of computer hardware. I think the enforcers don't even have the type of hardware my computer has."

"I think it's clear that these guy are up to something, but what...?

Back over at the lair. The Doc had finish installing the tubes to the computers. The tube a were working well and no problems were going on much to the Doc pleasure.

"All right now we need is a sample of DNA and some blood . Rock you mind?"

"Not at all." Rock pulls out a stand of fur from his body and a cuts himself with a knife and gives it to the doc. He then places it into the tube analyzer. The Doc modify it to scan DNA. Both Molly and Mac look confused.

"So how does this work?" Asked Molly

"Well it hard to explain. But I need to get a egg from a she-kat and use the DNA stand to create a clone. Were can I get one?

"We could try the hospital. But how would we get in? Said Molly."

"You are all forgetting I'm a doctor." 

OOO

Callie was sitting in at chair in her office thinking about the conversation the mayor and Feral were having. Talking about "him". She wanted to know more about "him" but she knew Manx wasn't going to talk or feral. She listen in on their talk and knew this was big.

"Maybe I could check the past files." Callie said. But I need to know who this guys is and I don't have any info on him. Wait...

She then remember the breakout that happen with the Metallkats. There was another person who broke out with him. She bets mayor Manx and Feral were talking about that guy...

But she thought that this was none of her business and should only get involved if she have to.

"No I need to focus on my job here."

OOO

Over at the Megakat city Hospital the doc was inside the egg donor room. Looking for a suitable egg for the cloning. The people didn't notice him as he was wearing a doctor uniform.

"Got one." He said as he put the egg in a tube filled with special water to make sure it stays alive. He walks out of the room and head for the van with Rock waiting for him. He get inside without causing any problems.

"I got it let go." Doc said as Rock drive out of the parking lot."

Back at the hideout Mac watch as the cells and blood in the tube formed into the head. Molly just watch some TV. " I hope we get paid soon." A second later the Doc and Rock went in the hideout and notice the tube. " I see the cell and bloods inside the tube are- wait a minute.. It almost done... the cells and blood are already form the head.

"So we don't need the egg?"Asked Mac

"Let just puts this in a safe place until we need it."

OOO

"First the tubes are stolen and now some computers? Razor said has he got out of the Turbokat with T-Bone.

"I know. Something must be going on. What would they want with things like that?"Asked T-Bone. I don't know but we need to find them fast?

"I hope this didn't affect your date how was it?" Jake asked as he took off his gear and switch it with his regular clothing.

"Oh it good, I was shock at who it was."

"Who" Razor asked

"It was Feilna."Said Chance. Jake is shock at hearing her name. " Really? Are you sure your not pulling my tail? Jake Asked with a confuse look on his face. Chance laugh at this. " It true, I went on a date with her."

"I bet Fearl doesn't know this. If he did, he would go crazy."

"I don't think he knows about this...I think. But I just glad I went out with her."

"Well good for you I guess." Jake said has they head up to the living room.

OOO 

"Well it looks like technology changed over the years I was in jail." Said the Doc " The top half of the body is almost done. I'm looking forward of using this clone. And While this is happening I'm going to make a trip to see the mayor. "

OOO

"I need to find out were that doctor is and stop him. Feral Said as he was at his office he been stress out at the Doc out of jail. "But how? Let me see he got the tubes and the computers, the exact things he need to clone kats. If this got out to the public...

Then a knock on the door happen grabbing Fearl attention " Who is in?" he asked. "It me uncle." Said Feilna, may I come in it about the robbery."

"Come in," he said as Feilna went inside the the room. She notices Fearl mood. " I see your stress."

"I just want the robbers behind bars."

"I can't believe your stressing put about some robbers. Anyway I Still haven't found anyhthing about them."

"Well keep looking." Fearl said in a dark tone. " Ok..." Feilna said as she walk out of the room. She began to think about the robbers and the stuff going on the past days .

OOO

The mayor was playing a game of golf in his office. " Come on get it in the cup." But a knock came at the door before he could swing. " Who is it?" the door opens and doc, rock and the Metallikats come though the door. "Hello mayor Manx." Said the Doc " Let talk."

AN:Well I had stuff to do and I had free time so I work on the story until I was finish with it. If cloning offends you than I'm sorry I put it in the story. A review or feedback would be nice and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Mayor Manx sometimes wished he wasn't the mayor and this was one of these times. As the Doc slowly moves toward Manx he got to one side of his desk as sweat went down Manx face . Rock went behind Doc as Mac and Molly went near the entrance door keeping watch. Doc notices Manx legs were shaking as laughs " Geez Manx. There no need for you to get scared all of a sudden." Said Doc with a clam Attitude" It not like your THE REASON I WAS IN PRISON oh wait you were." Doc said angry tone.

"Look..I was doing what I thought.."

"Was best right...RIGHT!" Doc said " So setting me up was what you thought was BEST!" Doc moves closer to Manx which causes him sit in his chair. " Well in that case, I'm doing what I fell is best..."

"Are you going to...kill me?"Manx said. "Oh no..." Said Doc " I want people to know the truth... I want people to know what you and Feral did." Just then a knock came from the door. Grabbing Manx and the others attention. " Answer that..now" Doc demanded " Yesss..." Doc said. "It me mayor." Callie said "I'm here to talk about the financial..."

"Let just do it later OK?"Manx said. Callie notices the tone on Manx voice. " Sir is everything OK?" She tried to open the door but can't " I can't seem to get the door open." Callie said. " Everything fine. Callie, OK?"

"_That weird, the mayor doesn't keep his door lock unless..." _Callie thought. " I see.. OK then." Callie leaves, as she does she heads to her office and gets the phone. Hello may I get security?"

OOO

"Please Manx understand the point of view I was going though. There was..."

"Oh no. I don't want to hear it." Said Doc "I thought you should know that I have a clone being made in the process." Doc said. " A clone...!" Manx said with a shock tone. " But how did you..."

"Think about it." Said Doc "All the crimes lately, the breakout, the robberies. But seeing now your always playing golf..."

A hard knock came from the door " Hello mayor Manx... security here. Mind we come in?" Asked a guard. Doc started to get irradiated " Oh and this is guy you got security!"

"Sir who that?" The guard tried to get in but is lock. Doc thought of noticing the guard somehow but if he did he thought that Doc might tells people what happen. " Everything OK now."

"Alright then sir. Just call us if you need us." One of the guard said. The guard leaves the hallway while Doc get closer to the mayor. The fear could be seen in the mayor eyes. " Listen up "Mayor" I'm planning on using the clones to revival the truth. " You might want to pray and hope that someone stops me." Doc said as he and the others leave the room. As soon as they do, Manx gets the phone and starts calling someone."

OOO

All of the paperwork Feral was doing didn't make him forget about Doc. Feral has been up late at night trying to find out where the doctor has been. Looking for any clues to help him. As soon as the phone was ringing he picked it up. "Hello?" Feral said " It me Feral. "HE been here." Said mayor Manx " And he happy on what we did."

"Of course he not happy of what we did." Feral said. "We sent him in jail! What did he want?"

"He planning on telling people the truth of what happen." Said Manx " He told me he making a clone." Feral feared this would happen. " Look I got all my men looking for him." said Feral.

"Well hurry please." Manx said.

OOO"

"So..." Jake said " Going on another date with the same she kat huh?" Jake asked as he was watching TV. Chance was finishing brushing his hair. "Yeah. We going to eat at a restaurant then go to the movies. We have it all planned out." Chance said as he come out wearing a black suit and Grey tie. Jake notices " Looking nice pal" Jake said "Thanks" Said Chance " Well I got to go. See ya."

Chance wave off to Jake as he leaves. Meanwhile at Felina's apartment, Felina was wearing a dark blue dress with white gloves. She heard her phone rang and she pick it up. " Hello I'm kinda busy."

"It can wait for a sec Felina."Feral said " I want you to look out for this man, he broke out of jail. I'll send you the picture to cell phone. "Ok I keep and eye out." Felina said."I'm serious Felina, I need him in jail."

"Alright, alright..." Felina said as he hang up the phone. And went out the door.

**AN:Sorry I it took me a long time to get the chapter out. I had a case of writers block and had stuff to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

After getting near the elevator Felina stopped in her tracks. _"I almost forgot." _She thought. Felina headed over to her apartment and went inside, there she grabbed her purse. "What the point of going to a restaurant if you can't pay for your food." She also look inside and grabs her pistol. "And how could I forget this? Ever know what could happen."

She put the gun back inside her purse and went out the door. Once outside she got into her car and drove of to the restaurant. She thought about the time being with Chance and how they have enjoy each other time. _"Maybe he's the one But I shouldn'trush it." _Felina thought.

Meanwhile,with all of the stuff going on you think that it would get to Chance as he heading to his date and it is little, as Chance is he the taxi he starts to wonder the crimes going on with concern on his face . "_First the jailbreak,then the robbery at the Megakat Biochemical labs and at Hackle lab. What going on and most importantly, who was that guy that shot T-bone and why is he with the Metallikats?And what are they doing with the tubes are took ?... _Then Chance smiled "_But I shouldn't worry at a time like this. I have date tonight.."_

"Were here man," Chance notices the driver talking too him at snap out of his thinking. " it 26.50." Said the driver. Chance get out his wallet and give him 30$ afterward the driver give him 3.50 for Change. " Thanks for the drive " Chance said as he got out of the car. "No problem." Said the diver. As Chance got to the restaurant he could see Felina nowhere to be found. "Guess I'll have to wait."

OOO

"So..what the plan?" Molly said as she looked outside. The group was back at their hideout. Mac and Rock were watching TV and the Doc was keeping an eye on the clone. The clone formed the neck and making the upper body. Doc was amazed at how the process was going. " Other then waiting for this clone to be done, " He said. " Nothing much."

"You know.." Said Rock "There this good restaurant I heard of. Thought it would be a good place to go eat." Doc looks at Rock and think about it. He wouldn't mind grabbing something to eat, of course the enforcers would be on lookout for him. "I would like that." Said Doc with a smile "But of course the enforcers are looking for us." Rock then looked at Doc. " You know we could always go to a clothing store. There one near to us."

"Hey wait what about me and Molly?" Mac said. " We can't eat food anymore." Doc thought about them and came up with an idea. " Why don't you guys stay here and I'll get your pay.I have a secret stash " Mac and Molly looked at each other and nodded." Ok then. Rock and Doc head out the door and leaves. Leaving Mac and Molly alone. Molly sits near Mac and watch TV with him. "I find it ironic." Molly said. "What's ironic?" Mac said.

"The fact that when we do something that involve breaking the law We always fail and go to jail. But when we work with the Doc, his plans work and we make it out without going to jail."

"I guess. But I hope he does get our money. Otherwise he'll have more to deal with than the enforcers and the Swat Kats."

OOO

Felina soon met up Chance and they went inside the restaurant. About 15 minutes they waited for their food but it didn't stop them from talking to each other. " You know I thought since you were an enforcer you didn't have any free time to do anything you want." Chance admitted. : Yeah I don't get much free time. But if it for the people and their safety I won't mind." Felina said. " But you have to work at a junkyard to pay the damages. I can quit if I want but you can't. Chance shows a neutral face. " I know." Chance puts his hand over Felina. " But it has benefits both of the two smiles.

Meanwhile at the front door of the restaurant. Doc and was seen wearing a blonde wig and a suit with some glasses. Rock was also wearing a suit. Doc thought it was a good idea going to a restaurant. Seeing how a criminal would just stay in a hideout instead of going to a restaurant. The enforcers would think he be in a restaurant. After a few minutes they are seated and waiting for there food to come. "At least nobody knows you here Doc." Rock said. " Well Feral didn't let the news show my face in TV so nobody know me. But just in case."Doc said.

While waiting for there meal Felina get out her cell phone and looks at the picture of the man her uncle wanted her to keep an eye out. She notices Doc and compares him with the pic._ "Weird..." _Felina thought._ "Nearly looks like him..maybe I should just.. no some people look the same.." _Just then Felina notices Doc scratching his head. As he does Felina could see something. Another set of hair. " Wait...Chance I be right right back." Felina walks over to the table where Rock and Doc are at. They notice her coming. She at the table. "Can I help you?" the Doc asks.

"I'm from the enforcers," Felina show her badge " And I think your this man." She show Doc the picture of him. Which shocks him greatly and Felina notices . " Can I see your ID?" Felina asks " Wait a minute miss." Rock said " You can't just ask a person for their ID.

"I'm part of the enforcers. I can." Felina said " Beside it not like he a criminal or something right?" Felina said. Just then Rock flips over the table hitting Felina " Let get out of here. She on to you." Rock said as they head out of door. But not before Felina pushes the table off her and get grabs her pistol from her purse. Chance was shocked. "Wow didn't see this coming."

"Stay here ok?" Felina said as she cease after them she went and grab her cell phone."

OOO

"Feral was in his office thinking of different ways Doc could tell people the truth. He was walking around his room until a rang was heard. He went and pick it up. "Hello?"

"Uncle it me!" Felina screamed " I find the man you wanted me to keep an eye out!" Felina was casing the two as she was on her cell phone. "I need back up." Feral was smiling. "_Finally" _Feral thought " Backup on the way." Feral said as he went out of his room

OOO

Felina was casing down Rock and Doc in the parking lot. "FREEZE! I SAID FREEZE! Oh why brother?" Felina fried a few warning shot at the two. "I don't shoot at she-kats but in this case..." Rock got out his pistol and starting firing back at her. Felina get behind some trash can and the bullets the trash can instead. " I only got a few bullets left." Rock said as he and Doc were running to the van. " It a good it we park close to the place..." Rock was interrupted as the sound of bullets hitting the hall.

"Give me the keys!" Screamed the Doc as Rock followed his order. They soon got to the van and got inside while Felina keeps firing. The bullets from the pistol hit the van as it drove off. " I can't believe we got lucky." Said Rock. As he was in the front seat while Doc was driving the van. " I can see that." Said Doc " But we need to get back to the hideout. Fast befor-"

"Just then enforcers 's sirens could be heard. As soon as they heard the sirens Rock look at the side mirror and notice how the Enforcers are driving away from the van. "Are the Enforcers after us?" Asked Doc.

"I think they don't know us yet." Rock said with some relief . " Thank goodness. B the way, maybe we need to paint the van, just in case. I'll get on it when we get back."

" Good idea." Said Doc. "We should also get the money for Mac and Molly. We don't want them on are heads."

OOO

"So the two crooks were here?" Fearl said. Most of the Enforcers were at the restaurant asking the witness questions. " Yeah uncle." Said Felina " I almost had them..."

Fearl walk away fast leaving Felina worried.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews from Trekker77 and Purpledragon6 I hope I get some more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey all sorry I haven't been updating this story, I had life on my back not to mention writer block and stuff. I am working on the new chapter of this story. While I do tell me what you think of this. Please note I'm new to writing fanfiction storys**


	9. Chapter 9

Flena watched her uncle as Chance came from behind and patted her on the back shoulder letting her know she there. "Hey." Chance said in a low tone " You ok?" Flena look at her uncle and then at Chance. "No not really" Flena honesty said " Something or someone got my uncle worried. I haven't seen him this worried in a while."

"I sure he just want the people of Megakat City safe from harm." Chance said sure Chance didn't like Fearl much but he admit Fearl cares for the city. " So what now?" Want to continue on with our date or we should ended it now?" 

"I think it better we should ended it Chance." Flena said. " I'm sorry about this. Maybe should had just continue with minding my own business." Flena groomed Chance saw the look on her face. It was sadness. Chance couldn't see her like this."

"No,no." Chance said " It your job to be a enforcer. If you didn't do something he might had done something else bad."

"I guess." Was Flena could say. " Look you should get going." She said looking at Chance. "Okay then be safe." Chance kiss her in the forehead and left. Flena watch him until he was out of her sight. She headed toward Fearl until someone stopped her. "Deputy Mayor Biggs." Flena said suprise. " What brings you here?" Callie was in her casual clothing at the crime scene. And little annoyed. " Well Mayor Manx heard about what happen here and wanted me to be here." Callie said. Flena notice her tone. " With all due respect Ms Biggs you seem to be in a bad mood."

"Well Manx wanted me to come here without telling me anything. He seem-

"Worried?" Flena interrupted " Yeah" admitted Callie"

"Well that what my uncle feel like now." Said Flena. "Ever since this guy broke out..."

"Wait..." Callie said " What guy?"

"Well there was a person my uncle wanted me to keep an eye on." Flena said " In fact here look at this." Flena shows her picture of Doc. Callie grabs it and examines it " This guy?" Said Callie.

"Yeah." Flena said. "You know him?" Callie nods. " No. Hey can I keep this picture? Maybe I can Id the guy."

"Sure."Flena smiled. " Thanks now what happen here..."

OOO

"_Daddy... Daddy! Were are you? A kid said coiffing on smoke. The kid looked around for someone while trying to catch some air. " Son! hold on! I'm coming." Siad a man as he tires to get to his son but then out of nowhere stopps. Next thing the man knows the kid start to fade. The man soon panics for his child life. "Son! Oh God no please don't die om me..." Soon the man starts to coff and soon goes unconscious..._

"Yo Doc wake up." Rock said as he shakes Doc up from his the way Doc woke he seem shock. " A nightmare." Doc said in a low voice. "I can't believe you went to sleep while getting away from the enforcers_._" Rock complained.

"Hey I been though a lot in my know?"

"I kinda have so of course. So what now?"

"We better get the cash for the two metal kats."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Well let just head over to our secret stash and get that money."

"All right"


	10. Chapter 10

Mac and Molly were watching TV until they heard the door open. Doc and Rock come inside the room with bag. " I believe these are your two." He toss the bags to Mac and Molly. They opening the bag to see cash in it. "WOW!" "Look at all this money..."

"How you get this much?" Molly asked "There no way you could have had a regular job."

"Well did I mention before I was Jailed I was payed lot of money? How the clone...my god!

Doc looks on at the clone to see chest forming. " I mean I put the liquid in and I knew the special liquid would speed up the process but not this fast."

"So what now?" Rock asked as he sit on the sofa. " We hide out." Doc said "There no need to go outside again. Especially after the dinner scene.

"Oh yeah." Mac said " We heard about on the TV. Glad you guys got away."

"Didn't know you cared about us that much." Rock said

"Don't get away wrong idea you two." Molly said " You guys owe us the money."

"Of course. Of course right..." Rock said

OOO

"I can't believe your men let him get away!" Mayor Manx screamed. He and Feral were in the office " We are trying are best sir..." Feral said trying to hold his anger in. He didn't like anyone talking to him like that but in this case he let it side. " We doing a search all over the city."

"Well your men are doing a crappy job Commander Feral." Manx said as he grab his golf cubs. " I need to go and golf a bit. I got to let all this steam off. Just go." Manx ordered. Feral left the office with a hard slam on the door. As he walk to the office he thought to himself...

"_Just great. I can't even think of were "he" at right now. I got to find him before he-"_

Soon he bump into someone " Watch were your go—oh just you MS. Briggs."

"Hello Feral." Calle said. " What are you doing here." Feral acted natural" I was just talking to Mayor Manx about the chance of a new law passed. He lied. "

"Wait..." Callie said but she had to much stuff on her hand. " Ok then.." Feral left leaving Callie alone. She walked to her office holding some files. She soon took a look of the picture of Doc. " Let see who this guy is." She went into her office and started to look into some of the files she had. She turned on the computer and soon pull up some data. " Now who is this guy?"

OOO

Fearl was sitting in his office thinking about the past he had with Doc. Now don't get it wrong they weren't best friend or anything like that. They were both part of the enforcers at the same time. They didn't like each other but didn't hate each other. Feral thought back to how it all started.

_Doc and Fearl were seen talking in his office. Doc was seen more younger and so did Fearl. It looked like they were talking to each other. " So why did you brought me here commander? Doc asks I have a lot to do sir." _

"_I need you to do something." Fearl said._

"_What do you need me to do?" Said Doc asking in an confuse look_

"_I want you to look into cloning." Said Fearl. Doc is shocked a bit and a bit carious. " But why sir?"_

_"I have an idea. What if we could create a better army of enforcers though the use of clones. We get the best of the best enforcers and we clone them." Feral said._

" _I see. Well then I will looking into it then. Said Doc as he went out of the door._

Fearl thought the idea was great. No flaws in the enforcers. All the kats perfect. But he didn't expect what would happen next.

_Feral, Mayor Manx and Doc was in the Megakat Biochemical looking at the fetus along with other people. Scientist and Enforcers. " Is the procedure ready? Doc said as he look to the scientist working the control. " Ready." Said the Scientist. _

"_Start." The Doc said as the tube was seen working soon within seconds the fetus was starting to formed a legs and arms. " Yes...yes." Fearl said. As it look like it was going to be complete the fetus soon explode. "What happen?" Said Fearl_

"_It look like there was something wrong with the project." Said Doc "Well of course there was something wrong fix It." Fearl said as he left the room._

Feral started to think back at the choice he made to continue the project. He look out of the window looking at the kats down there. " It was to protect the people" Fearl said

"You said something uncle?" Fearl turn around to see Flena In the office "I was just letting you know I'm about to go home."

"I said nothing ." Fearl said " Just go home"

Flena left the room looking to go home.

**A/N: I thought I should go in the past a bit. Feedback would be nice.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:Hey I'm back with a update. Sorry if I made any mistakes.**

As Felina head to the elevator in the enforcers building she fell her phone going off in her pocket. She picked it up and answered. " Hello" Felina as he pushes the button on the wall.

"Hey Felina"

"Oh hey Chance how it's going?"

"Well other than fixing up cars nothing much. You?

"I'm just heading home from work." Soon the elevator opens and Felina goes inside. She pushes a button and starts to talks. "Crazy stuff at work today. My uncle wanted me to look for someone."

"Who?"

"Some old man. I don't know much about him."

"Oh I see well if you want, We could go over to a restaurant and talk about it."

"Sorry Chance. But I don't think I supposed to tell you about this man." Felina said. " But if you want we still have that date that was interrupted to finish." Felina smiled

"I don't mind. How does tonight sound?" Chance asked

"Sorry Chance but I'm really tried tonight. My uncle..."

"Felina you don't have to tell me. I been on the enforcers before. I know how it feels to work for him."

She smiled."Thanks for understanding Chance." Felina was glad to met Chance, and she didn't think that online dating service would work... well a bit. But she didn't right now because she had someone to talk to like Chance.

OOO

Cloning was thought to be impossible by kat scientist long ago. But it wasn't until recently that one kat made it possible. Doc was seen looking at the tube with the clone inside it had formed the chest and was on it way to making the legs and arms. Mac and Molly were counting the money they had received and Rock was watching TV. Rock turned his head to see Doc. Rock was a little worried for his friend as he went over to Doc and putted his hand on his shoulder. " Doc man, you should sit down and watch some TV." Rock said " Looking at the tube is not going speed it up."

"I know Rock." Doc said " It just that I want this clone to be done now so I can get to the next phase of my plan."

"Why don't we just go to the next phase?"

"What is the next phase?" Molly asked

Doc look at Molly " Well you see I feel that the people should know what happen years ago between me and Fearl, not to mention the mayor as well. I want you to head over to the Megakat TV station with Mac and Rock and grab a few things...

OOO

Outside the Megakat TV station was a van that had Mac,Molly and Rock in the Van, they were looking at the building coming up with a plan. " So why don't we just go in there and charge right in there like we own the place?" Mac asked

"And get the enforcers on are backs again? No way to risky" Doc said. Look I'll just go in there and try to get the stuff that the Doc needs. You two going in there would just make things worse."

The two metal kats nodded as Rock got out of the van and headed to the building.

OOO

Ann Gora was a very busy woman being a new reporter. She had to keep track of what going on in Megakat city and report some of the most Important news. Ann always that the scoop when nobody else could. She was seen walking out of a room doing the night-time news and heading to the front door. " Tell the others I'm heading out ok?" She said to the receptionist. As she went to the front door she stop as she saw someone come though the front door. Rock walk though the front door looking around until the receptionist started to talk. " Are you looking for something?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for the restrooms." He lied

"Down the hall to the left."The receptionist said. "Thank you" Rock said. He went down the hall to the left. Ann went to her car until she forgot something. "_Great, I forgot those new report papers. My boss would fired me If I didn't look over them."_Ann turned around and went back inside.

Rock searched building trying to find what doc needed. He was looking for a video camera that the new used, some wired to hook up the camera and other things. But it was getting hard for him. As he open a door he went inside and search to see if the stuff he need was in there but to no avail. He out of the room "Dang it." Doc said " This place is huge to find."

"Hey!" Doc turned around to see Ann. " What are you doing here?" Ann asked. " I thought you were going to the restroom."

"I was I..got a little lost." Rock lied. "

"Yeah I'm not buying it." If you tell me why if your really..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Because Rock put his gun on her. "I don't want to hurt you." Rock said. " I just want to know where some things are..."

OOO

Two guards were inside the security room looking at the camera. They were relax until they saw something on the screen. It was Rock pointing a gun to Ann.

"I go call the enforcers" Said one of the guards. "You go and try to stop them."

OOO

Filena Feral was in her bike riding her way home. She stop at a stoplight when she heard a gunshot coming from the Megakat TV station. He park in the parking lot and went to check it out with a gun. " I hope everyone all right.

OOO

Chance and Jake was at the Junkyard fixing up a car. "So your really like going out with her huh?" Jake asked."

"Yeah,we both talk about a lot of things, combat, weapons and other stuff. She might be the one for me." Chance said as Jake was under the car fixing it up. He soon got out of under the car. "Well that the last one for today." Jake said "Let go on patrol

OOO

The swat kats were patrolling the city until they heard a few gunshots. " You heard that buddy?" T-Bone said. " It sounded like it came from the Megakat TV station.

"Let check it out." Razor said

T-Bone landed the Turbokat near the building went catches the attention of Mac and Molly. "Mac, it the SwatKats!"

"They must had heard the gunshot." Mac said "We need to stall them until Rock is out of the Building .

Mac and Molly went outside to face off against the Swat Kats.

A battle was about to go down in Megakat city.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey I'm back for more of Cover up and Lies. Enjoy.**

Rock didn't want to shoot them but he had to. He believed it was for the right cause. To do an wrong that must be righted. He wanted Fearl to pay for what he did. "Look I'm sorry I shot you two." Rock said as he look at the two guards. One was shot in the shoulder and the other one was shot in the leg both a few times. He still had Ann Gora hostage, holding her with his right arm around her. " Now listen to me and listen good." Rock said to Ann " I'm looking for something..."

Soon he heard a safety on a gun off and turned around to see Felina with her gun out. " Hate to break it to you..." Felina said "But whatever your looking for is going to end now."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Said Rock.

OOO

The Swat Kats were about to go in the Station until they hear a shotgun sound and soon a nearby window was broken. " Oh Whoa, that was close!" T-Bone said

"Where did that come from?" Razor said.

"From me." Mac said as he pumped the shotgun. Molly was right next to him.

"Where did you guys come from and why are you here? Did you fire those gunshots from before? Asked Razor. Mac fired another shot from the shotgun. Causing Razor and T-Bone to take cover behind a car nearby. " That none of your business." Molly said As Mac Kept firing at the Swat Kats.

"We need to get that gun away from him." Said T-Bone

"I see but how?"

Mac stopped firing and move in closer to the car that had the Swat Kats behind it. Soon a small ball is up in the air and smoke comes out of him. The parking lot is cover with smoke and Mac and Molly look around.

OOO

The tension was in the air as Rock had Ann tight around his arm while Felina had a pointed at him.

"Let go of Miss Gora and then put down the gun and I won't shoot." Felina said.

"I don't think so miss." Rock said " I need the she-kat and …."

Ann steps on Rock foot. Causing him to leg go. She Goes behind a desk as Felina shoots at Rock. Rock goes behind a desk. And fire his gun causing Felina behind a desk.

OOO

The smoke was still around the parking lot as Mac and Molly search for the swat kats. "Have you find them yet Molly?" Mac asked.

"No." Said Molly " Keep looking." Soon a net is seen in the smoke coming at Molly. she notices and barley dodge it. "That was close." Molly said as she continued her search for the Kats. Mac look around and she a figure in the smoke. He fires with the shotgun and misses. "Shoot I miss." Soon a net is lunch and hits the shotgun disarming Mac. "Oh crap." Said Mac as he tries to go for the shotgun but is kick in the mid section by T-Bone. " Now Now...we don't want that" T-Bone said."

OOO

The bullets where flying inside the station as Ann got behind a desk. Both Felina and Rock seem evenly match when it came to guns. Soon Rock tries to fire but stops. " Wait? This is going nowhere. Need to go close range with her." Rock complained Felina keep firing with her gun until she is out. " I'm out. Good thing I got a clip on me." She tries to reload but Rock get to her and kick the gun out of her hand. He tires to hit her with a right but she blocks it. " I think we should get to the real fighting now." Rock said.

The two were at it in hand to hand combat. The two where on each other back as they dodge and blocked each other hits. Soon Felina had the upper hand on Rock. She kick him in the gut stunning him and goes after her gun but as she goes and picks it up...

BANG BANG BANG!

Rock fires a few bullets at Felina hitting her in the back a few times. She fell down on the floor as blood was coming out of her.

"AHHHH!" scream Ann as she saw the blood. Rock pointed the gun at her. "Unless you want to be like her you will do as I say."

OOO

The smoke started to clear as we see the four in hand to hand combat. Razor was facing off against Molly while T-Bone was facing Mac. As the battle rages on Rock can be seen coming out of the station with stuff in a bag. "Mac, Molly!" Rock screamed " I got the stuff lets go." Both Mac and Molly grabs and toss Razor and T-Bone. They goes to the van and escape. " Great they got away" T-Bone said "Let go follow them."

"Razor wait! Let check inside the station first. We need to see if anyone is hurt."

They both went inside the place and they... specially T-Bone was in shocked they saw Felina lying down in a pool of her own blood.

"Oh my god..." Said Razor silently

"FELINA! OH GOD NO... FELINA!" T-Bone screamed as he went to her and grab her. He grab her neck and found a pulse. " I got to take her to the hospital Razor!" He picked her up and went to the turbokat. Razor went to Ann. " What happen...?"

Chance is seen carrying Felina in the hospital " I NEED A DOCTOR QUICK!" he said The nurses get a stretcher and put her on it."

OOO

A few hours passed as Chance went inside the hospital he was seen with flower in her hand with a concerned look on his face he asked for Felina's room and went there. He went into the room and saw her in bed.

"So beautiful..." Chance silently said

"What are you doing here." Chance turns around to see Feral

"If you must know me and your niece are dating." Said Chance

"I can't believe Felina would scoop so low to date you." Feral said.

"What was that..." Chance said as he tighten his fist

" You heard me." Feral said.

"That is enough." The two turned to see a doctor " Please don't fight."

"Fine, I'm be waiting outside just in case you try anything in here"

Feral leaves the room leaving Chance alone in the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone remember me? Yeah I had a lot of stuff going on so I couldn't update. But here is a new chapter. I don't know when I'm going to update again but I will try and finish this. I'm trying out some stuff in this chapter that might work so enjoy.**

Chance was looking at Felina while she recovering from the gunshot. Chance kept close eyes on her but while he was doing it he notice how beautiful she looked. God, he was just so glad he was dating her. He is tough, a strong personality and of course she looked beautiful. Chance thought he got lucky when he first dated her, out of all the people he could have had dated. He choose her and she picked him. Chance look at the bullet wound that she got on her body. The doctor said the bullet barley miss the organs thought she did lose a lot blood. She would have to be in the hospital for a week for her to heal fully. Chance told himself that he would be there every day after work to see her. Chances then thought about the guy who shot her, his started to fist tighten up. The look of worry was chance to the look of anger, the man who shot her had a lot of nerve to shoot her. Chance swears would hurt that kat if he ever shows his face again...

Then the thought of Fearl enter his mind. It bad enough that he had to be the one to cause him the position he in...But the fact that he is her uncle? Chance knew for a fact that he was going to try and tear this relationship apart.

"_I won't let that h__appen..." _Chance thought off "_I will NEVER let that happen..."_

"Chance..." Said a low pitch voice. He looks and saw Felina regaining consensus

"Hey there..." Chance Said as he grabs her right hand. "How are you doing?"

"I feel like Hell" She answered. "How about you?"

"Well I'm glad that you're okay." Chance said "The doctor says you will have to stay here for a week.

"What..." Felina cried in a low voice as she is still recovering "But I don't want to stay in here." Her fist started to brawl up. "I want to get the guys who done this to me."

"And you will...'' Chance said. "But right now let just focus on you getting back to full health."

The door opens and the two look to see Feral who just came inside the room. Him and Chance both give draggers looks to each other as Felina notices this. Feral never really liked anyone who was fired from the enforcers. Now Chance and Jake were never really fired from the enforcers of course but being demoted to the point of junkyard duty, were they had to pay off the huge bill that Feral enforce on them.

"Hello uncle." Felina said "Thanks for coming over and visiting me." Feral look over at Flena " Good to see you are up and well" Feral moves to the side of the Felina side opposite of Chance. He grabs his hand. " I been notify by the doctors. I hope you don't mind being in here a little longer."

"I guess I have no choice do I." Felina sighs

"Look on the bright side." Chance said " Your alive and I come here after work to check up on you."

Feral growled he didn't want someone like Chance checking up on her. He didn't know what is this guy motive. Is he just dating Felina just to break her heart to get back at him for what he did. Feral had list of people who wanted to get even with him. He never let most of the people get to him but he would always check up on them once in a while. With the ecpection of Chance and his partner...what was his name again? Feral didn't cared for his friend... all he care for right now was to capture Rock and his henchmen. Feral didn't want to deal with this, If that doctor brings out the truth and …. no no Feral can't let the truth be let out. As for Felina, she can handle herself. Felina dating other kats had brother him a bit . He didn't believe that Felina is dating someone like Chance. Just to make sure he will ask her when Chance leaves. A ringing can be heard in the room. Chance picks up his phone and see the caller ID.

" That me sorry about that. I'll go outside."

Chance takes the call outside of the room

"_This is my chance. Now to get the anwsers..." _Feral Thought of. He went closer to Felina who notice.

"Felina I want to be honest with me Fearl said in a serious tone."

"What is it uncle?" Felina asks Felina always known her uncle when on duty he was serious all the time but this was _different.._ as if her life depended on it.

" Are you dating that ex enforcer?"

Felina couldn't believe what she was hearing... how did Fearl know about the relationship between her and Chance? She didn't tell him, hell she didn't even tell her parents. Not that they would freak or anything but sometimes,they been getting getting on her back about dating despite the fact that she is a trained enforcer a she-kat. She would notice sometimes and tried to l get away from them. Are they trying to ruin her love life?"

"Felina are you dating him or not!?" Felina lost her thought as she heard Feral voice.

"And what if I am?" Felina asked as anger boil up" I old enough to handle my myself!"

"It not that Felina!" Feral said " And don't start talking to me like that."

Felina calmed down a bit " We are hanging out."

"With an ex-enforcer? A man who works at the junkyard that I put and his friend there."

" Yes that you put there. I think the story you said about the two were lies."

"I told you what happened if was there fault ."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

The two see Chance coming in the room keeping his eyes on Feral.

" I have to go back to the office." Feral said " Get well soon Felina" He head to the door eyeballing Chance as he leaves the room. Chance heads over to Felina's side and grabs her hand."

"Hey there, I have to go back to the junkyard okay?"

"Sure I be here for a while. Stay safe." Chance kiss her in the forehand and leaves the room.

OOO

Doc was a well know scientist in his prime. He was always the one telling the other scientist about his belief of Kat genetics and cloning. Sometimes they would listen out of cautiously to what he would say and some would just ignore him and tell him just he was just wasting their time talking to him about this topic. One of the people who would listen to him about it was Rock. Who didn't really mind all the time. Rock seem to able to understand what he was talking about even through he didn't had a PHD in this stuff. Soon there talking turned them into friends.

Rock hopped that Doc ideas could reach the public and that someone would give him a chance to prove it. Rock thought of the time he was at the enforcer HQ. When he saw him with Feral. Rock started to get mad thinking about Fearl. I can't believe he would do what he did to Doc. If Rock ever met with Feral again...

Rock open his eyes as he tried to clam down. He notice he was back in the warehouse. Where Doc was looking at the tube with the clone inside. Doc been working on the cloning ever since he started. He been about a while since he shot Felina. He didn't mean to shoot her that bad. And hopped that Doc plan would work so it all wouldn't be in vain...

"You know Doc, It been a while since you asleep." Rock said " I can keep a eye on the tube."

"Thanks but that okay." Doc said as he was typing on the computer. " Have you set the cables up?"

"Almost done...hey could you promise me something?"

"What is it." Doc look at Rock.

"I want you to promise me at you'll get some rest later okay."

"I promise. I just want this done."

"And it will be done. But it okay to rest."

"I see. Okay then I will go rest in a sec."

Rock nodded as he went into the other room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow okay so it been about... nearly two years since I updated this. I want to apologize to everyone who was waiting. To put it simply as to why I didn't update :writers block, college and laziness... plain old laziness. But at least you guys get to read a new chapter on my story and of course I don't the Swat Kats and such but I own the OC. Also I'm doing a Roleplay forum PM if you want in.**

**That being said Enjoy! **

Chance has been calling her and checking up on her while she was in the hospital but he and Jake has been dealing with the customers coming to the junkyard lately.

Seeing as how Jake is doing all of the work while Chance was visiting Felina all the time, Chance decided to help out at the shop more much to Jake delight. Of course Jake felt sorry for Chance, he didn't get in between Chance and Felina, but they needed to all of the cars that needed to be fixing with the debt they hand to pay to Feral for the damage he caused.

Hearing that guy name and thinking about the crap he caused….

"I think that all of the cars we had to fix." Chance said with slime on his face as he wipes the sweat of his forehead. "All of these cars were in bad shape.

"I hope this help pays of some of the debt." Jake hoped.

"Me too" Chance agreed "But with the amount of the debt we have to pay it would only do a dent. Man just thinks of the stuff I could be able to do without dealing with that debt." Chance said looks at the clock.

"Just thinking about it makes you want to put your foot up Feral's…"

"Hey sorry to interrupt you buddy." Chance interrupted "But I think I can make it over to the hospital before visiting time closes." Chances went over to the desk and grab the keys to the truck.

"Aren't you getting too involved in your relationship with her?"

"What do you mean?" Chance asked Confused

"Well I noticed you are spending a lot of time with Felina." Jake noticed

"Well you know Jake she just got shot recently."

"Yeah I know, but she an enforcer Chance. They get shot all the time hell we were shot at most of the time when we were in the Jets, beside there a thing called downtime in a relationship. I mean I not trying to get in between you to or anything like that, but you been over there whenever you have free time man. What next your planning on having pictures all over your room?"

Chance started to think this though; they WERE getting shot while they were in the enforcers. Chance came to the realization that maybe he is becoming too attached to her. She just met her on the internet and did only a few dates with her and going to visit her in the hospital whenever he could. He was sure she didn't mind but she was bound to get tired of it one day. Surely that saying away for a while wouldn't hurt the relationship. Chance came to the realization that Chance put the keys back on the desk and head over to the living room while Jake notices "I'll take it you're not going over there?" Jake asked coming into the living room.

"Nah…. ." Chance said as he was flipping the channel's on the TV. "I wonder if scardy cat is on… haven't see it lately." Soon Chance finds the show and start watching it until a through came into his head. "Oh wait I forgot to call Felina." Chance got up and headed to the phone and dialed in the Hospital number."

Jake sat down onto the couch and started to flip the channel on the TV with the remote. Chance soon puts the phone down as he head over to the couch and sits down with Jake.

"Wanna to talk about the recently committed crimes."

"What there's to talk about bubby?" "Chance asked "We dealt with all kind of criminals while we were enforcers and as Swat Kats right now."

"Yeah but these criminals are different…."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll let think about it for a second here. That one guy here who shot Felina is pretty skilled and he also aligned with the Metallikats..."Jake noticed Chance griping tightly on the couch. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that guy."

"Ya Think!?" Chance calmed down. "Sorry man, it just that I haven't been thinking about what that guy did with all the work I've been doing." He admitted

"I wonder why he is doing all this..." Jake wondered "With the stuff he stolen they all don't add up."

"Let see…" Chance tried to remember "He stole Dr Hackle computers, larges tubes and….

"TV equipment?" Chance finished "What are they doing to air some on TV?"

"That a possibility…" Jake said with a wondered look on his face.

"Either this can lead can lead to something huge or not but we should still get information on them." Chance suggested "We still have contract on some of the enforcers that still work there?"

"Been a while but I think I still got them." Jake answered

"Great, been a while since I see them." Chance smiled grabbing the remote and changing channels on the tv. "Hey why don't we go and look for crime on the news?" He suggested.

"Might as well…I mean what could wrong but watching the TV."

"See now this is why I love this job." Molly said. "We get money and we can do whatever we want."

"Provided the cops doesn't get to us and throws us in jail." Mac said as the two were watching the TV, they both were told to stay put at the hideout while Doc and Rock get ready for their "Plan". They didn't know what they were doing but they knew to things: that it has nothing to do with them and it's getting them rich. "Hey what do you think the doctor have planned with the stuff he gotten from the city?"

"Beats me" Molly answered "As long as were getting rich I don't give a care."

"Then I guess you don't mind helping me out then right?" Molly turned around to see Rock a few wires on his hand "I'm trying to hook up these cameras but I need some help with them"

"You think we know about all those cables and what not?" Mac said

"Look it easy I will show alright?" Rock in an annoyed tone

Mac and Molly get up and see a camera and a few lights at the tubes. They also see a TV with static being shown on the screen. As soon as the couple looks at the tube they notice the clone is nearly completed. It looks just like Rock himself, the hair, the body but it new. Mac and Molly were in awe in seeing this.

"Surprised to see this thing coming together." Mac said

"Well to be honest. So am I" Doc said as he enters the room. He head over to the computers that maintain the clone and tube and start typing into the keyboards. Numerous programs starting showing up in the monitor. As this happens Doc turns his head over to Rock who is seen with the Metallikats hooking up cables and placing the camera in front of the tube. "Okay everything seems to be in order." Rock cautiously walk back to see everything in order."

"How do you know how to work these cameras and stuff?" Mac asked

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about hoping this success." Rock turns the camera on as soon as the camera turns on a TV monitor also shows the camera point of view. As Rock look at the TV he notice that there some static. Sighing, he walks over the TV and started making some medications to the wires on the TV. As making the changes, he looks at the TV to see the statics is gone. Smiling, he walks over to doc who is now finishing working on one of the computer.

One of the computers is hooked up to the TV where the camera's wires are connected to the computer. A program can see what the camera is seeing as well as an interface panel.

"All right…." Rock said "What the situation on the streaming?" Rock asked "Do we have it working?"

"It loading up and syncing the audio and video." Doc answered. "We need to hack into the Megakat News station in order to get my message out to the people."

"Your message huh?" Mac asked in an Intrigued tone "You think that if the people listened to what you have to say their just believe you?"

"I pretty confident that there are some people in this city will once I show them the clones." Doc answered looking over at the clones. "One these clones are seen by everyone, they're going to flip out and start questioning him."

"Not to tit pick…" Molly said "But I don't think showing them clones is not going to get them to believe your story."

"Oh I know that" Doc said "That why I have this…"

Doc goes into his coat and grabs out a folder. He put the folder down on the table as Mac and Molly have confused looks on their faces.

"What is this?" Molly asked cautiously moving a bit closer to the flies to get a better view.

"This folder has files and reports on the cloning and testing that I was behind by order of Manx and Feral."

"Really" Mac was in amazement of hearing this. "But wait, you think that Manx and Feral would have tried to destroy the evidence that would cost them their jobs. Only an idiot would keep something that like around."

"Well Feral maybe… but Manx knowing him, was bound to have it in his office in some secret place."

"How did you even get that?"

"Remember when we had a chat when Manx? Well I got Rock to look around and check for any proof of the cloning."

"I was able to found a few flies on the cloning Doc had done in the past by the order of Manx and Feral." Rock added in "I didn't wanted to go into Feral office because it basic going into a trap. I didn't so quietly that he probably didn't even notice."

"I don't normally say this but nicely done." Mac admitted "I'm mean for small guy who looks like he needs a giant razor to get that beard that make him look like a madman not bad." Doc gives him an angry glare. "Alright…." Mac put his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry geez."

BEEP! BEEP!

Doc turns his head over to see the streaming is finished loading up. Sliming Doc head over to the computer and started typing into the keyboards. Afterword he looks at the time

"Alright turn on the TV to the news. It 7:50 PM so the news should be turning on in ten minutes. Rock I need you over here to start the streaming, once I hack into the station. Once that happens I will broadcast in front of millions about breaking news story…

Ann Gora was always on the air at 8:00 PM on the dot. Giving the news to nearly all of the citizens of the daily happening and what going on. Ann looks around as she sees the camera crew getting ready to air live, beside her is the sport anchorman and the weather women. Getting ready to recite what they are reading on the paper just like how Ann is doing the same thing.

Ann puts the paper down on her desk and start to remember the lineup of what to report when they go on the air. First is the Hotel that caught on fire nearly killing a dozen of people, an update of the missing child and info on him? A woman gives birth to twins while on the way to the hospital and the report of the recent thief of different items from different places…including here….

It didn't seem right to her on that last one. What did these thief's need and why? She knows she's not a part of the enforcers but after having her life in danger by them she felt she had a right to know. Ann knew full well that getting into stuff like this is dangerous but that just part of being a report sometimes. Maybe she was into in to this too much as she always does most of the time. Either way, she has been told to report only that only the Metallikats were at the scene on the air by order of the enforcer but she didn't understand why.

The enforcers normally stop reporters from going into the crime scene much, granted as long as it doesn't put the reporters in any danger, which Ann admits and most people will admit is reasonable. But when one of the enforcers came and told Ann boss not to talk about the robbery after finding some information on the robbers she was in disbelief.

As the Camera crew finish up on their jobs and give the signal to Ann. She does one more check up on herself to see if she is missing something on her. After that the camera man points the camera at her.

"Alright…." The camera man said "We are on in five…. Four… three… two…."

"Good evening everybody." Ann Gora welcomed "Ann Gora here is 8:00 pm here with the latest news and updates 24/7. Tonight, a fire kills dozen Kats but first, new information on the child that has been report missing little 9 years old…"As Ann continued she noticed the people outside the camera view was somewhat panicking. Through she continued "The nine year old was…."

"What the hell going on!?" One of the cameramen said in a confused tone.

"Something going in the computers…" One of them tries to explain. "We don't know what with them. We're trying to get the technician in here to fix this."

Meanwhile back at the hideout Doc can be seen sliming "Ok were finally in their computers, I will admit that the security was a bit tight but in the end it was nothing hard. We better make this quick, otherwise they will have control of their computers again." Doc said "Now let me get into position…"

Doc walks over to the camera as he start to signal over to Rock to begin recording meanwhile back at the station, people are seen in a panic as Ann get up out of her seat and just as she heads over to the camera view to see the full detail of the situation at hand until she sees an unfamiliar Tom from one of the monitors. She turns her full body as she begins to get a better view of the person. Soon more people start to come around Ann to watch the monitor forming a group.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"Where did he come from?"

"Is this guy the reason were having all this trouble."

Most of the people in the group started asking questions about this person as Ann went near one of the kats at the in the group "So any idea when the technician can get control of the computers?" Ann asked her cameraman Jonny K

"Beat me… I just hope this doesn't go bad." He said worried

"I got a feeling this will…." Ann said looking on.

Commander Feral is seen filing papers in his office as he starts to think about the conversation with Manx about Doc. He heard about the robbery at the TV station and immediately gave the order for the information limited to the people, telling his enforcers subordinates to let people know that the Metallikats were the only ones there at the scene of the crime. He even orders to have the footage of Rock taken away with evidence being the reason for footage being taken. Feral wasn't going to use the footage anyways and had plans to destroy it. Feral is now starting to realize that the worst case scenario might be possible now due to the crimes committed by him and the Metallikats. Feral didn't know what worse: the fact that the two people who could ruin him escape from prison or that they aligned themselves with two of the most wanted criminals the city.

He started to wonder what are planning next. Judging from the things they stolen they could be….

"Oh no" Feral said out loud as he heard a knock at the door. "What is it?" He asked.

"Sir…" One of the Enforcers lieutenants said. "There something going on with the Kats Eye news TV station. Someone hacked into their computers and is broadcasting right now."

After hearing this Feral immediately turn on the TV in his offices and soon he was witness to seeing doc on the TV. He eyes nearly pop out in shocked at seeing this.

"No….No…" He said silently "Send the forces down there down to handle the situation now!" He snapped.

"Yes sir."

At her apartment, Callie is seen coming into her room wearing exercise clothing, feeling tired she grab her water bottle and drank some water. As she begins to get ready to rest for the night she heads over to her dresser and notices the picture of Doc. She picks it up and begins to think of where to look for info on him next. She checked the files at the library and archives on this guy and couldn't find anything on him. She through maybe Mayor Manx would have files on him but would doubt that Manx would just hand it over to her.

Callie started to now wondered by she should be doing this in the first place. This was none of her business and she knows it but she just can't stop in finding out info on him. She has always gone and told herself never go into other people business but she was just a carious person. She sighed "It just in my nature… I'll just turn on the TV and listen to the news."

"She heads over to the living room and turns on the tv and starts to change channel until the tv on the Kat Eye news. At first she seems confuse…their someone else on the tv. Ann Gora normality seen on this channel around this time and Callie doubts from how Ann would let some take her job so easy seeing how she hear how dedicates her job. As soon as he look closer she notices someone familiar. "Hey that's…. "

**Thanks for reading and until next time people!**


End file.
